


tell me something i don't know (pt. one)

by orphan_account



Series: usnavi's wine moms [8]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Texting, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dani.dude: y'ALL FUCKEDcarlA: Y'ALL ARE FUCKING





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashreads/gifts).



> this is for my bae james ily boo  
> here's dani and carla y'all

**dani.dude** >> **carlA**

 **dani.dude** let's see what we can dig up, why don't we?

 **carlA** sounds fun.

 **carlA** target?

 **dani.dude** _has added_ **stanfred**

 **stanfred** Why am I here?

 **dani.dude** i forgot you did that

 **dani.dude** that's really annoying

 **stanfred** What is?

 **carlA** """""""""""proper """"""""""" grammar

 **dani.dude** ^^

 **stanfred** Well...

 **dani.dude** aNyWaYs 

 **dani.dude** hear anything lately??

 **stanfred** Usnavi and Vanessa

 **stanfred** Pete and Sonny

 **carlA** duh

 **carlA** what about you, though??

 **stanfred** Nothing.

 **stanfred** Nothing at all.

 **stanfred** There's nothing I've done with anyone at all recently.

 **stanfred** Like, sexually.

 **dani.dude** i bet

 **dani.dude** _has added_ **benihana** _to the chat_

 **stanfred** Well hey there, friend.

 **stanfred** A man I have a completely platonic relationship with.

 **benihana** ah, yes

 **benihana** nina

 **benihana** my girl friend and not girlfriend 

 **benihana** how are you doing this fine day, as i have not seen you yet today

 **dani.dude** y'ALL FUCKED

 **carlA** Y'ALL ARE FUCKING

 **benihana** yOU HAVE NO PROOF 

 **stanfred** THIS NEVER HAPPENED

 **stanfred** _has left the chat_

 **benihana** _has left the chat_

 **dani.dude** ;)

 **carlA** (;

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not super into daniella's or carla's usernames???? suggest new ones please ily


End file.
